The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Caladium plant, botanically known as Caladium×hortulanum, commercially referred to as a fancy leaf-type Caladium and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Fireworks’.
The objective of the Inventor's breeding program is to create new Caladium plants that have uniform plant habit, exceptional container and garden performance and attractive foliage coloration.
The new Caladium plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Caladium×hortulanum ‘Fire Chief’, not patented. The new Caladium plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant from within a population of plants of ‘Fire Chief’ in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Zolfo Springs, Fla. on Sep. 15, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Caladium plant by ‘chipping’ the tubers (cutting the tuber into segments with each segment containing an axillary bud and tuber cortical tissue) in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Lake Placid, Fla. since Apr. 15, 2009 has shown that the unique features of this new Caladium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.